


you can't spell shame without sham

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: in brief: Everyone has an Attribute, a superpower that is generally mild, and usually worthless. Kent doesn't much like his, but he really likes Alexei's. Kent thinks he is chill and can do casual one-night stands. (He cannot). Alexei is more self-aware. Probably, they're moving too fast, but they'll be okay.





	you can't spell shame without sham

Kent’s not sure if it’s progress that he’s narrowed his list of fantasies down to two categories. One the one hand, it feels like giving up. On the other, it feels like moving on.

Really, his biggest problem these days is getting bogged down in his own irritation at the fact that some people can’t seem to follow the most basic rules of common decency and choose to ask intrusive questions about his Attribute. Kent knows he’s pretty lucky, all things considered, since color-changing eyes are fairly low key, as far as Attributes go. The problem is that his eyes just give too much away, since the color changes are never random, and when the cameras catch the moments that his eyes shift from their neutral grey, or when the wrong person chooses to exploit the moments that Kent relaxes enough to be vulnerable, his life gets more difficult.

**

“Kent Parson.”

Kent’s first thought is oh shit. He’s not much of a drinker, mostly because alcohol loosens his tongue and his mind, which means that his eyes are likely to shift colors. But he’s not in a hockey city tonight, and it’s the off season, so he had thought he was safe.

It wouldn’t do to ignore his name being called, so he takes a moment to school his expression into a smirk and hope that going through the motions will produce the proper emotions, and then turns to address whoever is calling his name.

Oh shit. Mashkov. Kent is pretty sure the Falconers defenseman hates him, which is the lesser of Kent’s two problems. The greater is that Mashkov fits right into Kent’s other category of fantasies, the category that features tall, dark, handsome men, and Kent knows that, right now, his eyes may be flashing green.

He can only hope that Mashkov doesn’t put two and two together.

Mashkov blinks and his expression shifts, but Kent can’t decipher it. But Mashkov just smiles easily. “Parson, maybe I buy you drink, since you so far away from home.”

Kent is about to retort that San Francisco is much farther way from Providence than Vegas, but Mashkov follows up with a chirp. “Or maybe I find you some cheese to nibble, Little Rat.”

Kent rolls his eyes, hoping that the gesture will bring a change in hue. “This from someone who goes by Tater.”

Mashkov shrugs. “Is because I am like potato: very satisfying, can fill you up.”

Kent opens his mouth, then closes it again, no retort coming to mind. If Mashkov is chirping him, it’s a pretty lame chirp. If it’s a pickup line, it should be lame, but Kent’s eyes turn a startling green every single time he remembers Mashkov picking him up off the ice with one hand. Kent’s mirror doesn’t really allow him to lie to himself, and Mashkov has played a starring role in some of his favorite fantasies.  
Kent doesn’t know if Mashkov thinks he’s smooth, but Kent doesn’t operate under any such delusions for himself, and he has just enough alcohol in him to lean into it. “Yeah? Why don’t you prove it then?”

**

At least he didn’t read the situation incorrectly, Kent thinks as he’s got his legs wrapped around Mashkov’s waist and Mashkov’s hands on his ass as if he knows exactly what he’s planning to do with it.

It’s that thought that makes Kent’s breath hitch, and he has to momentarily stop trying to explore the inside of Mashkov’s mouth.

“You okay Kotyenok?”

Kent almost asks what it means, but he likes not knowing, he decides. “I’m fine, just had to catch my breath.” He’s about to go in for another kiss, but Mashkov’s eyebrows are drawn together.

Kent’s stomach lurches. “What’s wrong?”

“Have to tell you something,” Mashkov murmurs. “Is okay if you want to stop, but you must be honest.”

Kent knows his eyes must be shifting to hazel. It has to be something to do with Mashkov’s Attribute. Some people are lucky enough to have Attributes that they can essentially control. Kent’s mom can make the perfect cup of coffee. Some people have Attributes that are little more than a nuisance. Kent’s sister always overcooks eggs. People like Kent have Attributes that are connected to emotions. Mashkov is probably one of those.

For some reason, it makes Kent want him more.

“Hey, it’s alright, I know how it is.”

Mashkov gives a small smile. “Just promise me you’ll be honest. Not trying to…keep my feelings.”

“Okay Mash, no problem.”

“Alexei,” Mashkov corrects. 

“Okay Alexei, I promise.” Kent shifts in Alexei’s arms. Alexei carries him to the bed and sets him down in a manner that is much gentler than Kent could have predicted. He straightens and pulls his shirt off, then turns around. “Cannot see, until it happens. There are eight, like Octopus.”

Kent’s mouth falls open. He hasn’t believed in Santa Claus since he was five years old, but suddenly it feels like Christmas has come. “Alexei,” he says as Alexei turns to face him again. “That is the opposite of a problem.”

Alexei cocks his head to the side and studies Kent. 

“Oh fuck,” Kent says, suddenly realizing that Alexei has probably dealt with his fair share of people who were only interested in his Attribute. “I mean, it wouldn’t matter. It doesn’t matter. I’m just saying it’s like, uh, you know, the icing on the cake.”

Alexei frowns and narrows his eyes, as if parsing the idiom. He grins suddenly and mock tackles Kent on the bed.

“Is this okay?” Kent murmurs as he runs his fingers across Alexei’s back. Alexei nods and shivers slightly. When Kent raises his hips to grind against Alexei, he can feel Alexei’s skin part in various places. Kent can’t keep a moan from escaping as he watches, fascinated, as thick, violet-colored, smooth tentacles begin to protrude from Alexei’s back.

“Hold me down,” Kent blurts. “I mean, wrap them around my wrists, and my ankles, my thighs, wherever the hell you want. I mean, if you want, obviously you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to but I uh, am not above begging, at all. I mean, you should do whatever feels good, but it’d be really really great if what feels good is putting them, one at time, I mean, in my ass. I am so down for that.”  
Kent’s eyes must be as green as new leaves, because Alexei’s smile turns almost predatory. He leans in and drags one thumb across Kent’s lips. “There are eight of them,” he says. “I get hard eight times, come eight times, every time. Connected, you know? You like to suck cock Kenny? You like to be fucked?”

Kent can only nod. Alexei presses his thumb to Kent’s lips, and Kent opens his mouth enough for Alexei to slide his thumb in.  
“If you need me stop, you snap fingers. Understand?”

Kent nods again, before pulling off of Alexei’s thumb and giving him a smirk. He raises both hands and snaps in demonstration, and it sounds impossibly loud in the hotel room. 

“So are you going to fuck me or what?”

Alexei grins and Kent watches as he makes quick work of wrapping tentacles around his wrists, ankles, and waist. He has a moment to wonder at how comfortable they are, smoother and warmer than he would have predicted, and then a flash of near-panic as he’s lifted off of the bed and suspended.

Not for the first time, panic gives way to arousal.

Alexei works Kent open with one tentacle at a glacial pace. Kent groans and tries to buck his hips, out of habit or involuntarily, he’s not sure. “Is there a safe word for ‘go faster’?” he whines.

“Impatient,” Alexei drawls. “Think your mouth needs something to do.” He shifts Kent with a deftness that Kent wouldn’t have thought possible, but the action makes him realize that Alexei is well-practiced. He doesn’t have time to come up with a quip, as Alexei pulls him forward and Kent is only too eager to wrap his mouth around Alexei’s hard, leaking cock.

Alexei is teasing Kent’s prostate with a tentacle while he slowly fucks Kent’s mouth. Kent would squirm and thrust his hips, but with his limbs bound and his entire body suspended there’s no way to gain any purchase. It’s simultaneously the most maddening and sexiest night of his life.

“Look so good like this,” Alexei growls, “such a slut for me.”

Kent hums and smiles, then whimpers slightly as Alexei pulls him away. “No, don’t come on my face, let me suck your cock some more.”  
“Want to fuck you Kenny. Is okay?” Alexei is panting just slightly, a slight sheen of sweat on his chest and his forehead. It probably shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

“Yes. Please. As much as you want.” Kent is just a little light-headed as Alexei flips him. He has a moment to muse about how the bland white ceiling is such a strange juxtaposition to Alexei’s strangely beautiful tentacles. He has another moment to groan at the loss of one of them as Alexei slowly pulls it out of him. He blinks as it occurs to him that he’s surprisingly and conveniently wet.

“Your tentacles produce lube. That’s, like, really convenient.”

Alexei shrugs. “Have friend who make pie in five minutes. He maybe have less embarrassing adolescence.”

Kent only has a moment to ponder such a statement before he’s distracted by Alexei entering him in one smooth thrust. “Oh fuck,” he sighs. “That is-hnn…” The sight of Alexei’s hips moving as Alexei simultaneously fucks Kent and fucks himself with one of his other tentacles is nearly enough to make Kent come right there. As it is, Alexei has apparently decided that he’s into torturing Kent, as he seems to purposely be avoiding Kent’s prostate now.

“Are you trying to kill me? I mean, it’s kind of okay if you are, because this is not a bad way to go, but-“

Alexei silences Kent by inserting a tentacle into Kent’s mouth. “Patience, Kotyenok,” he purrs.

Kent indulges in a variety of clichéd locker room fantasies involving being held down and fucked in both holes by tall dark-haired men. As he watches Alexei gasp and shudder as he comes over and over, his tentacles retracting one by one, he wonders what he ever did to get so lucky.

“Is because you so bratty. And pretty.”

Kent blinks, wondering how he missed that he said that out loud. Unless part of Alexei’s Attribute is mind-reading. He blinks again as he feels the cool sheets beneath him. He sighs. He should feel spent and disgusting, considering that sweat mingles with Alexei’s come trickling out of him, but he just feels pleasantly sore, though he’s thrumming beneath his own skin, his neglected cock reminding him that he has yet to feel complete satisfaction.

“Want to ride you Kenny. Is okay?”

Okay would not begin to describe it. “Fuck yes,” Kent says, nearly breathless. “Might not last very long though.”

Alexei smirks. “You already last so long. Such a good little cock slut.”

Kent groans. “Keep talking like that and I’m really not going to last.”

Kent is treated to the sight of the muscles in Alexei’s thighs and arms flexing as he positions himself over Kent and then sinks down, slowly, onto Kent’s cock. 

Kent really does try to draw it out. He also really does try to climax quietly, but he’s always been a bit of a screamer.

**

In the past, one night stands have left Kent counting the seconds until he can leave. But now as Alexei, somehow mustering energy from some deep reserve, gathers him in his arms and carries him to the washroom, Kent settles in as if he belongs there.

“Never see this color before.” Alexei tilts Kents head back as he lathers his hair.

Kent closes his eyes, letting warm water slide over his face, down his chest and back. When he opens them again, he’s gazing into Alexei’s patient brown eyes.

“They’re only blue when I’m really happy.”

Alexei reaches behind him to turn the water off. He doesn’t speak again until after they’ve shuffled out of the shower stall and toweled off. Alexei wraps long arms around Kent. “Beautiful,” he murmurs. “Want to see this color all the time.”

Kent ducks his head, wonders if his eyes are shifting to shades of brown. “Thought we were just getting laid.”

Alexei shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not. Would be shame not to try for more.” 

Kent knows his eyes are turning to amber, but he leans back to look up at Alexei. “Did you decide that before or after you figured out I was easy to get into bed?” It’s too harsh, but Alexei’s answering look is both knowing and soft.

“Before. Nothing easy with you. Jeff tell me.”

Kent’s jaw drops. “That fucker. What a traitor.”

“Not so bad. He wants what best for you.”

Kent can’t help but crack a smile. “And you think that’s you?”

“Yes. Don’t scare off easy. Have more to offer than my Attribute.”

Kent is half-tempted to say something filthy about Alexei’s other physical qualities, but he slides his hands over Alexei’s back instead, reaching behind his neck to tug his face down slightly. Their kiss is careful, but easy. “Guess I’ll keep you around. You’re a pretty cool guy.”

**

Even without tentacles protruding from his back, Alexei is clingy in bed. He drifts off to sleep and it’s not long before he has arms and legs are wrapped around Kent. For some reason, it feels right.

Kent catches his reflection as he sets his phone’s alarm. He can’t tell if they’re showing blue or grey.


End file.
